A Great Day in Hell
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Bella works at a grocery store with a grumpy manager, barely there employees and rude costumers. As she's getting ready to leave, in comes Edward and they start to talk. Short little one shot and T for in case. OOC AU AH


_I'm back! This was inspired by my daily work life, I work as a cashier at a grocery store, but I don't have the ending._

_Not edited!_

_I own nothing._

* * *

I sighed as I served yet another costumer in the ever growing line up at my till.

"Hi, how are you today?" I ask as politely as I possibly can for the millionth time today. I'm not only tired, but I have to wear a ridiculous green Santa hat with my green apron, making me look more like an elf than I normally do.

"Fine," the elderly woman I was currently serving said curtly. I want to scream.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I've been spending most of my days, getting yelled at and making minimum wage at our local grocery store.

"Isabella! Can you hurry it up? Your line is getting longer," my manager hollered at me. He is a desperately over weight man that barely knows how to do his job and makes me do everything.

Let me just say a few things about my department in the store I work in, we're extremely under employed; there are a total of three cashiers with three lines that we can fill. My boss, Cole, thinks that we can handle it just the three of us when one girl, Jessica calls in sick every other day and the other, Lauren refuses to work on weekends. I was basically working in hell because it's a Saturday, our second busiest day of the week and Jessica called in. Cole being the ass that he is doesn't feel like helping me out because he sits in his office and "makes sure I don't take anything from the cash."

"Have a nice day," I said to the old hag, trying to be as polite as possible. Even though I hate it here, I really need this job for school. You see, I live in a small town in Washington State; Forks if you were wondering. Jobs are extremely scarce here, and since Cole thinks that I can handle everything, he refuses to hire more than three employees. He claims that it "saves the store money."

Bullshit.

I went through with my day, serving costumer after costumer, until it was finally time for me to leave. Lauren decided that she wants money and came in.

As I was closing my till and was about to leave, one more person stopped by.

"Hello, are you opened?" A soft voice asked me.

"Sorry sir, I'm not. I was just getting ready to leave and-" I stopped short when I saw the guy standing there. "I guess I can serve just... one more costumer."

"Are you sure? I can go-"

"NO. I mean..," I was desperately trying to sound like an idiot. "It's no trouble..." This guy is the guy that you imagine in your dreams. He has tousled rusty coloured hair with piercing green eyes. His smile is one you see when a celebrity walks down the red carpet and you get completely star struck from it. He had to be new in town because I've never seen him around, and you don't see Lauren or Tanya fighting over who gets to date him first.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day; how can I help you?" I asked trying to save what dignity I have left. Let's face it, meeting an attractive guy while you're tired and in your work uniform kind of makes you feel shameful.

"I only have a few things, I'm Edward," he said sticking his hand it for me to shake. For what feels like the first time today, I smile.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you," I say grasping his hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"If you like to think so," I said looking down, scanning his items.

"I do happen to think that actually." I look up and see that he's looking straight at me.

"Thank you," I shyly say and trying the hide the fact that I'm blushing. I heard a small chuckle coming from the direction of Edward.

"So tell me, why do you take the abuse here from costumers? I saw the way a few of them were talking to you, and I don't understand why you can't say anything back to them, or why your manager doesn't do anything about it." I looked up to his green eyes bewildered.

"You were watching me?"

"Yes, and it really frustrates me the way the people talk to you."

"It's store policy that we have to be as polite as possible, no matter what. We want to keep our customers, though there really isn't another place to shop for groceries but here."

"Your manager doesn't help you?" he asked curiously.

"Have you seen my manager?" I asked him. I pointed to the overweight man chomping down on a foot long sandwich, "he's not exactly the helpful type."

"I see... and are there other employees here?" It was getting kind of weird that he kept asking me these questions. I pointed to Lauren; she was trying to flirt with Tyler... again. "She's the only other person here?" There was shock in his voice.

"Yeah, it sticks because we sometimes get what feels like the whole town comes here are the same time. We only have three cashiers and we try to serve as quick as possible," I explain as he hands me his money and takes the change I give him. He looks to my boss and then back at me.

"I'm starting at the local hospital here, and my father was telling how the secretary is retiring within the next month. Would you like to come in and see if you would like the job?" he asks me. I'm in complete shock. I don't even know the guy and he's offering me a new job. Then I remember something.

"Who's your father?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

"You're Carlisle's son?" I apparently was speaking loud enough that Lauren looks over and sneers at me.

"I take that you know him," he jokes with me.

"I'm his favourite patient," I joke back. "I'm there so often that I bring him coffee when I go."

"Isabella! Hurry up and finish!" Cole yells from his seat.

"Here's my number, can come by the hospital, I would be happy to see you again." Edward handed me a piece of paper. "Have a good day, Bella," he smiles a crooked smile and leaves.

"You too," I say breathless. I look at the small piece of paper to see his name and number on it, along with a little note.

_Call me._

It turns out that you can have a great day in Hell.

* * *

_I wanted to post something for 2012 because I've been MIA lately, and I decided that the best day to put something up is on my birthday! I'm nineteen now! I remember joining FanFiction at fourteen._

_I hope that you like this little one shot, I've been so busy that I barely have time to myself. I still have lots of Fifteen I want to put up believe it or not, I _need_ a beta though._

_I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday. :)_

_Jadey._


End file.
